The Legend of Zelda: Fields of Fortune
by FreezerBurnXL
Summary: Link and Zelda have been friends for a very long time now. But when Link recieves the news that Zelda has disappeared, Link must go to a land called the Fields of Fortune to discover where his best friend was taken and if what his mother says and his fath
1. An Evening to Remember

**An Evening to Remember**

Link watched his mother and father rush around the house getting ready. Link, a hylian boy of 15 years, has been living in this house in the most populated village in Hyrule with his parents since he was very young. He has blond hair which he usually doesn't bother to comb, light skin, and usually wears his favorite green outfit: a large, green, sleeveless shirt over a light green long sleeve shirt, a brown belt with a round, gold buckle, white pants and brown boots.

" Link, you should come with us," his mother said. " You'll have a great time."

" The spring ball?" Link said. " Mother, you really think I'm gonna enjoy myself?"

Link's parents are attendants to the royal family and thus have a strong friendship with the king and queen of Hyrule. This is why they always are invited to parties, balls, and other events.

" Zelda will be attending," she said.

" How many times do I have to tell you, mother, we're just friends," Link said. " We've been friends since we were five."

" But as you get older, that friendship will develop into something more," his mother told him.

" But we've known each other too long," he said.

" You're father and I have known each other since childhood," she said. " But my point is you really should come with us to the ball this year."

" Your mother's right, Link," his father said. " You should come."

" And besides, we were discussing the ball with the king and queen and they said that Zelda is really hoping that you'll come," his mother said.

" Oh, alright," Link said.

" Don't you have something a little more descent you can wear?" she asked.

" No," Link said.

" Well, at least let me fix your hair," she said, starting to comb his hair down with her hand. " It's always such a mess."

There was a moment of silence as his father fixed his coat and his mother annoyingly straightened Link's hair. Link thought for a moment about what his mother had said. Zelda was the king and queen's only daughter. She was the princess of Hyrule. Her and Link had been best friends since childhood because of Link's parents' connection to the Royal family. It was because of their job that Link even met Zelda.

" So, Zelda wants me to come, does she?" Link said.

" Indeed she does," his father said.

" I wonder why it's so important to her that I go," Link said. " She's energetic and outgoing. It's not like she can't have a good time."

" Well, you're someone she knows," his mother said. " You two are the only ones attending the ball that are so young. You'd think she'd be uncomfortable being around so many adults she doesn't know. You're not ashamed of accompaning her at the ball, are you?"

" No, of course not," Link said. " I was just wondering."

" And I have another good reason for you to go," his mother said.

" What?" Link asked.

" You'll come to understand that on occasions like this, you never no what'll happen," she said. Link sat there for a moment thinking about what this meant but by the time he realized it and wanted to say something in return, his mother had already left the room. He was now sitting in the room along with his father, who was still fixing his coat. Link thought about what his mother said and what the night might bring.


	2. Two Halves of a Whole Friendship

**Two Halves of a Whole Friendship**

Link's mother had reserved a chariot to take them to the castle. They walked outside the house to find it waiting in the road for them. They walked towards it and opened the door and stepped inside.

" Where to, Ma'am?" the driver asked.

" The castle," Link's mother said. With that, the chariot began to move.

" Don't we look fancy tonight?" the driver said. " What's the occasion?"

" A ball," Link's mother said.

" Ah, the king's having another ball, is he?" the driver said. " No wonder you folks look so formal… Except for the short one, I'll admit."

She looked at Link and he gave her a grin of embarrassment. She was giving Link her I-Believe-An-" I told you so"-Is-In-Order sort of look.

" So are you folks acquainted with the royal family?" the driver said.

" We're friends," Link's mother said.

" And have you met Princess Zelda, young man?" he asked.

" Childhood friends," Link said.

" Friends, or something more?" he said. He looked back for a moment and gave Link a teasing smile. Link did not look at him but flushed red. " You have a bashful look upon your face. You cannot hide these things from me."

He gave a small laugh. Link wanted for a moment to just disappear. But when his mother gave put her hand on his shoulder in comfort, he decided to just forget it.

" So how long have you known her?" the driver asked.

" We've known each other since childhood, but we've been married for almost seventeen years now," Link's father said.

" No, no!" the driver said. " I was talking to the boy! How long have you known Princess Zelda?"

" We met about nine years ago," Link answered. He looked at his father, who apparently was annoyed by the feeling of being left out of conversation.

" We still have a while to go before we reach the castle," the driver said, " So tell me all about it."

" Um, okay," Link said.

It was nine years ago, when Link was only six years old, on a rainy winter day. Link's parents were about to leave for their first day working as attendants to the king and queen.

" Link, I'm afraid we couldn't find someone to watch over you while we're gone," his father told him. " You'll have to come with us this once."

" I'm going to spend a day in the castle?" Link said.

" That's right," his mother said.

" Yay!" Link shouted.

" But!" his father said, not wanting Link to get too excited about this little trip, " It's just this once! And I want you to be on your best behavior!"

" Yes, sir!" Link said happily. They grabbed their umbrellas and left.

" Will there be anyone there my age?" Link asked as they walked.

" Well, the king does have a daughter, Princess Zelda," his father said. " I'm pretty sure she's you're age. But I think it would be best if you didn't bother."

" Why?" Link asked.

" Because she's a child of royalty," her mother said. " She might have been taught to shun those who are lower than her."

" You don't know that," Link said.

" Of course I don't," she said. " But for all we know, it could be true. So best not to go looking for her."

" And don't ask if you can play with her," his father said. " The only exception is if someone invites you to meet her."

" Alright," Link said, a little disappointed for not being able to meet this Princess Zelda.

When they got there, Link could not believe his eyes. The castle was bigger than he ever imagined. They walked up to the gigantic doors. His father reached out and grabbed the knocker and swung hard. It made a large boom that made Link jump in inch off the ground. The door was answered by a butler.

" Good day to you. How may I serve?" he said.

" We're here to work as attendants to the king and queen," Link's father said.

" Ah yes. He did mention a couple coming to work here. And who is this?" the butler said, looking at Link.

" This is our son, Link," Link's mother said. " We couldn't find anyone to look after him today, so he'll have to stay here with us just this once. If that's alright, of course."

" Indeed. It's quite alright. How do you do, young man?" he said.

" I'm fine, thank you," Link said.

" How old are you?" he asked.

" Six," Link said.

" You know, the king's daughter, Zelda, is also six," he said. " I bet you two would get a long great. Would you like to meet her?"

Link looked up at his parents. They both gave him a nod and smile of approval.

" Yes, please. I'd like to have someone to play with while I'm here," Link said.

" Very well, I'm she'd be happy to have a playmate, for a change," he said. He looked around and spotted a woman dusting. " Caroline! Please escort young Master Link to the courtyard to meet Princess Zelda."

The woman whom the butler called Caroline came and lead Link away from the others.

" Hello there," she said as they turned a corner. " I'm Caroline, but feel free to call me Carol. I guess you want to meet Zelda, do you? That's good, she's been very lonely, lately. A new playmate is just what she needs."

" What's she like?" Link asked.

" Oh, I think you'll like her," Carol said. " She's energetic, enthusiastic, kind… You two should get along fine."

Link hoped she was right. It sounded like Zelda was really nice. They came to a place where there was an entrance to a large courtyard. It was surrounded by tall hedges, there was a brick patio in the center, and in the middle of this was a small fountain.

A girl Link's age was sitting on the wall of the fountain. She had light skin and blond hair. She wore a pink dress, a necklace of pink stones, and what looked like some sort of headpiece. She looked at Link when he walked into the courtyard.

" Princess Zelda," Carol said, " This is Link. He's your age. He'll be staying here today until his parents are finished working. Why don't you two get acquainted and maybe play until Link leaves."

Carol left Zelda and Link to stand there and stare at each other.

" Nice to meet you," Link said. " I'm Link."

" Nice to meet you, Link," she said. " I'm Zelda."

" So you wanna play?" Link asked.

" Yeah," Zelda said. " But first, I'd really like to get to know you. Why don't we just talk a little bit?"

" And that was it," Link said. " After that, it was just sort of instant. From then on we were best friends."

" Quite an interesting story," the chariot driver said. " Oh! We're just arriving at the castle! Hope you folks have a good time at this ball."


	3. An Empty Courtyard

**Short Note**

In case you were wondering, the constant lines of separationness are for perspective changes. Thought you might want to know that…

**An Empty Courtyard**

The ballroom of the castle was unusually full that night. People were from all over town were socializing and drinking punch happily. Link saw a familiar maid setting a platter of small snacks. Carol looked up at Link and gave a friendly smile as he walked towards her.

" Hey there, Link," she said. " Looking for Zelda?"

" Yeah," Link replied. " Have you seen her?"

" I think she was over in the courtyard," Carol said.

" Thanks," Link said. He walked to the other side of the ballroom, forcing his way through the crowd. He could not believe how many people were there. At last he reached a pair of large glass doors that lead to the courtyard. This new entrance to the courtyard was installed just three years ago.

He looked around but could not find Zelda. He looked through the glass of the doors to see if she was in the courtyard. He did not see her. He looked around, but he could hardly see far with all the people.

" Link!" a voice cried out from the crowd. Link looked around. Zelda was struggling through the guests to get to where Link was standing.

" Zelda!" he called out.

" Let's go outside, it's too crowded in here!" she said. They went through the doors to the courtyard. " Thanks for coming. I'm so grateful! I didn't really want to attend this ball but my father insisted. I feel a little bad for asking you to come."

" It's no big deal," Link said.

" How's my dress look, by the way?" she asked. " It's not too fancy, is it?"

" It looks terrible," Link said sarcastically. Zelda hit his arm teasingly.

" A lot of help you are," she said.

" I know," Link said, laughing.

" Seriously, how does it look?" she asked. Link looked at her fancy looking pink dress. For a moment, he was a little embarrassed that he was not dressed very appropriately for the occasion.

" It looks good," he said.

" Okay, just making sure," she said. For a moment they both caught the other's eye. Zelda looked away instantly and Link saw her go slightly pink. She held her hands together behind her back and watched the fountain as if in deep thought.

" Are you alright?" Link asked. " You look something's on your mind."

" Oh, nothing," she said. There was a moment of silence.

" Common, don't think I don't know when your troubled by something," Link said.

" Well… Hmm…" Zelda said. " Do you know the feeling you get when you think you like someone as in, like, you want to date them, but you've known them for quite some time and aren't sure if they would feel the same way or if you're sure you want to yourself?"

" Oh yeah. I know that one," Link said.

" Well," Zelda said, " I've had that feeling for quite some time now. I'm not sure what to do."

" Just shoot for it, I say," Link suggested. Zelda continued to stare at the fountain in deep thought.

Inside, Link's parents were talking with the other guests. They were standing by a table with snacks and punch. Link's mother was busy chatting with other women. His father wasn't entirely paying attention, but simply smiled and nodded whenever his wife said, " Isn't that right dear?" Suddenly, someone put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

" Greg! How are you?" the man said.

" Just fine, Tom, just fine," Link's father, Greg, said. He was glad that his good friend, the king of Hyrule had given him an excuse to leave his wife's conversation.

" I'm glad you could make it!" Tom said. " And Link, too! Zelda really wanted him to come, I'm glad you brought him!"

" Took a bit of convincing but we finally got him to come," Greg said.

" I had trouble getting Zelda to come as well," Tom said. " She finally said she'd come if and only if Link came to keep her company."

Tom began to laugh a little as if what he had just said was somewhat amusing. Greg had something else on his mind, though.

" Have you heard about that young girl that was kidnapped the other day?" he asked.

" Oh, yes, I've heard," Tom said. " Terrible, terrible. Quite sad, yes."

" You know she was a princess, do you not?" Greg asked.

" Yes, I believe I do," Tom said.

" And she hasn't been found," Greg said.

" … Yes," Tom said, sounding worried now. " Do not worry. I have upgraded in security and no one will be able to enter this castle uninvited."

Greg could only hope that he was right, for Tom's and Zelda's sake.

" You thirsty?" Link asked. Zelda was now sitting on the wall of the fountain.

" Sure, let's go get some punch," Zelda said.

" No, no. You stay, I'll get it," Link said.

" Really I can come," Zelda said.

" It's fine! Stay and relax," Link said. " I'll get the punch."

Link opened the door and walked into the crowded ballroom. He began pushing his way through the crowd. When he finally reached the table of snacks and drinks, he began to poor to glasses of punch. Then, he heard his father talking to Zelda's father.

" Tom, are sure it's safe enough around here?" he said.

" Yes, I'm quite sure," Zelda's father said.

" I'm just concerned for the princess, is all," Link's father said. " The one who kidnapped that other princess may not be through."

" Greg, if I were to lose Zelda," Zelda's father said, " I don't know what I'd do… Do you truly believe that I would simply allow spontaneous commoners into my home after such a crime has already been committed?"

Link, worried at what he had just heard, hoped that this castle was safe for Zelda as her father had said. He had decided to put it at the back of his mind. Best not to worry about it is what he thought.

Link pushed through the crowd once more, this time moving extra slowly. He did not want to spill the two glasses of punch he was now holding. He finally reached the glass door and opened it with difficulty. He walked into the courtyard and closed the door behind.

" Hey Zelda, I…" Link began to say but stopped in the middle of his sentence. He could not believe what he was seeing… Or rather, what he was not seeing… Zelda was gone!

" Zelda?" Link called. " Oh, Zelda."

There was no answer. Link guessed she must be playing her little games again. He went to the usual hiding spot behind the oak tree. He walked up to the tree then jumped behind it.

" Aha!" Link said. Zelda was not there. He put the glasses down on the wall of the fountain then walked to a bush a couple yards from the oak tree. He looked over them.

" Found ya!" he said. Zelda was not there either. Link thought. He could not think of any other place to look for her.

" Alright, Zelda, come on out," Link said. " I give up."

There was no answer.

" Zelda?" Link said again. " Zelda come on out."

There was no one.

" Come on, Zelda, no more games," Link said.

He still heard or saw no sign of Zelda.

" Alright, Zelda, you're really starting to worry me now," Link said. " Come out of hiding."

There was no response.

" Zelda?" Link said, very worried. " Zelda!"

" Zelda!" a voice said. Tom looked around. He saw through the crowd the glass doors to the courtyard. He saw Link in the courtyard, walking around in panic.

" Zelda!" he heard Link cry out again. Tom looked at Greg. Greg looked right back at him. Apparently, he had noticed Link screaming Zelda's name and walking around the courtyard in panic.

" Make way!" Tom yelled. As guests cleared a path before them, Tom and Greg hurried toward the glass doors. They rushed out and approached Link.

" Link!" Greg said. " Link, what's wrong?"

" It's Zelda!" Link said. " I can't find her anywhere! I've tried calling her but there's no answer!"

" Zelda!" Tom cried out. " Sweet pea, answer me! Tell me you're still here, please!"

There was no sign of Zelda.

" GUARDS!" Tom yelled. A couple of guards came running into the courtyard at the king's call. " My daughter is missing! I don't care how, just find her!"

The guards left immediately. Link watched his father and the king walk out. He looked around the courtyard.

" Zelda!" he tried one last time. There was still no answer. He was alone in the courtyard. He looked at the two glasses of punch. He was distressed and worried. Especially at the thought that he could have been talking to his best friend rather than standing alone in an empty courtyard.


End file.
